Ventress and the Undead
by The Darkness Factor
Summary: In which Asajj Ventress kills zombies. She has to team up with those Jedi to do so, but it's worth it in the end.


**A/N:** This is from my crazy friend, who felt the need to put zombies and aliens together on Coruscant.

Her prompt: "TWI'LEKS. TOGRUTA. HUMANS. ALL THE ALIENS. FIGHTING ZOMBIES. IN THE DEPTHS OF CORUSCANT. Jedi or not Jedi, your choice. Probably because of Sheev. PUT THE ZILLO BEAST IN THERE TOO SOMEHOW."

As you can see, I did my best.

* * *

Kriffing Underground and its kriffing drug operations and the fact that it only smells worse now that she's blowing up the heads of reanimated corpses while she tries not to get eaten.

Asajj wishes, fervently, that she had her lightsabers. She would happily rip these things apart at this point.

As though the universe has the worst sense of irony (forget zombies - those sleemos have nothing on how the Force likes to screw her over), there's a familiar snap-hiss and a lithe figure vaulting over her head. Asajj snarls and blows up another head before hurrying back down the alley with Tano in tow; the zombies are literally piling over each other at this point.

"Did you get bitten?" Tano demands.

"Do you really think I'd let one of those disgusting things touch me?" Asajj snaps back.

"Now is not the time for this." Asajj's day just can't get any worse - it's the Mirialan, Unduli or whatever her name was. Unduli inclines her head. "Assassin. May I assume you will be cooperative in this matter?"

Asajj can't help baring her teeth in a grin. "Making assumptions is dangerous, _Jedi_." Her words are belied when she blasts one of the zombies trying to sneak up on Tano, and that appears to be good enough for the older woman.

"We have teams covering all access points to this sector," Ahsoka says, just as a Twi'lek sprints past them towards another alley, with the Nautolan Jedi Master in close pursuit. Asajj takes a moment to admire the Twi'lek - she's unrestrained and vicious in a way that other Jedi aren't - before she follows Tano and Unduli. They meet up with another Mirialan, who looks at Asajj curiously before Force-pushing several zombies back. She hears at least one or two cracked spines, but that's not enough to deter a corpse.

"Kriff!" Asajj spits when one tries to jump on her from above. She dives out of the way and Unduli cleaves it in half.

"Here." Before Asajj can say anything, Tano has unclipped her shoto and tosses it to her. There isn't time to protest; she's swinging left and right a moment later. The four of them move quickly, cleaving their way through the horde in a mess of severed limbs and gore. They all have to concentrate in order to use the Force to keep the zombies' fluids from landing on them, but it's not much more effort than concealing one's presence.

Eventually the mob of undead seems to thin out, with the teams covering the entrances reporting that they're having an easier time of it. They run into a few other Jedi along the way (she even ends up fighting side-by-side with Skywalker for a few seconds). Her lungs are burning, and the Force is singing, and she feels vibrantly alive.

It takes a while, but they finally have trouble finding more zombies to kill. Clean-up crews are called in. Asajj is about to toss the shoto back to Tano and be on her way (the last thing she wants on this kriffing day is to hang around with Jedi) when the whole facility shakes.

They all freeze.

"If this place is going up in smoke, I'm okay with that except for the dying part," Asajj says.

Tano frowns. "That didn't feel like an explosion."

Unduli pauses for a moment before dashing off somewhere, leaving the rest of them to eat her dust. Asajj mostly wants to catch a ship off this Force-forsaken world before everyone gets eaten, but that train of thought comes to a screeching halt when they reach one of the access points to the surface.

It goes even further down than their level, and there's something climbing up towards them. None of them seem to be able to move, awed by the raw power that the thing seems to have.

Only minutes later and the Zillo Beast is facing them, one eye missing, the other just as dead as those of the monsters Asajj just destroyed.

"Shavit."


End file.
